This project is intended to demonstrate the feasibility and viability of integrating specialized tools to access and manage high performance molecular biology applications in a heterogeneous environment. By this integration, solutions to increasingly more difficult problems in the biomedical sciences can be realized. At the same time, this project will demonstrate the ability to perform this integration in a relatively transparent fashion to the user. With the evolution of increasingly more powerful computer architectures, computer networks and application development tools supporting distributed computing environments, this project will utilize some of these evolving technologies and direct them toward solving problems in the biomedical sciences. In particular, the massively parallel Connection Machines (CM-2 and CM-5) and the vector capabilities of the CRAY C90 will be combined to solve computationally intensive evolutionary relatedness of specific genes and protein problems as well as other multiple sequence alignment problems in molecular biology and molecular chemistry. In addition, the output from these systems will be utilized to access sequence specific information found in the cited literature obtainable from various literature databases (e.g., Medline and others). By integrating the tools and utilizing the resources that best address various aspects of these scientific research problems, a researcher can gain access to and utilize the most sophisticated services available from a common access point, the researcher's local workstation. By utilizing open system concepts and distributed computing tools, practitioners can utilize these integrated tools from a variety of heterogeneous devices in a totally distributed, national computing environment.